


いつもどり

by tsubahono



Series: Bang Dream [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Moka knows just how to cheer Ran up.





	

Ran didn't need to turn around to know who the footsteps she could hear belonged to. She didn't say anything, letting the girl behind her approach.

 

After a moment of silence, Moka finally spoke up in her teasing tone. "Not even a hello? How rude."

 

Ran chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything. They were on the school roof, and Ran was leaning against the railing, looking out at the city.

 

Moka joined her against the railing. "I'd ask you how you're doing, but I probably know the answer anyway."

 

"The same as always," they said at the same time.

 

Moka smiled, shifting to put her weight against the girl next to her. Ran hesitated before doing the same, so that they were holding each other up.

 

"Are you upset over the live?"

 

Ran nodded. "I'm just... frustrated. It's my fault that we couldn't--"

 

She was interrupted by the other girl putting a finger on her lips. "Heeey, it's not your fault, and we're not mad at you. You just hurt your throat because we've been overworking you. So no more being upset."

 

She sighed, still looking down at the buildings below them.

 

"Well then, I guess there's no other choice."

 

Before Ran could ask what she meant, Moka's arms were wrapped around her, and their faces were squished together, cheek to cheek. "I told you no more being upset, so turn that frown upside down or the tickle monster will have to punish you!"

 

She bit her lip to hide the smile that was forming on her face as she pushed the other girl away. "C- Cut it out," she scolded, trying to keep her voice strict, and failing.

 

With nothing more to say, they stayed silent for a moment.

 

"Moka... thanks."

 

Moka gave her another hug. "Of course... ah- but if you're _really_ grateful, you'd buy me something from the Yamabuki Bakery~"

 

Ran scoffed. "You wish... but you know, I'm feeling generous, so maybe I'll get you a little something."

 

Moka cheered, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the stairway. They made their way to the bakery, hand in hand.


End file.
